


Compromised

by iloveSteggy



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Peggy Carter - Freeform, Steggy - Freeform, Steve is adorable, Torture, Violence, everything is fine, it's ok, steve rogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-14 07:56:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 20,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8004847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveSteggy/pseuds/iloveSteggy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I couldn't fit the summary in here so I put it in the beginning note. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Visiting

**Author's Note:**

> Steve Rogers has left Peggy Carter in the 1940’s due to his sacrifice to save hundreds, thousands of people. He saved their lives but his got caught in the crossfire. Peggy’s life without Steve was also taken away and she was left heartbroken. After the war, Peggy Carter began her life as an agent of the SSR, and eventually SHIELD. One day on a mission to take out a high security Hydra base, she was kidnapped and taken away from her team. She was put in cryo for years and years. 
> 
> As time went on, as in 70 years time, Steve Rogers finally woke up into a different world. He adjusted to the standards and technology advances while getting used to the new attitudes people had. More time went on when he had to face one of Hydra’s deadliest soldiers, he was a ghost story. This assassin has been tortured for many years and has the highest body count in Hydra history. Most people didn’t know of his existence but the ones who did referred to him as the Winter Soldier. The Winter Soldier’s only mission: to kill Steven Grant Rogers.
> 
> Captain Rogers went on to finally face the assassin and couldn’t believe what he saw. It was his best friend James Buchanan Barnes, or better known as Bucky Barnes. Steve couldn’t believe he had to fight his best friend, his brother in arms. More time went on and his Avengers family split over a contract. Who knew a piece of paper could break such a close bond? Tony Stark led people who believed in the contract, to supervise the Avengers’ actions as they were becoming too out of control. Steve Rogers went against the contract and became a fugitive but still fought for what he believed in.
> 
> While they were discussing the contract in entirety, Steve Rogers was sent a text message saying that Peggy Carter has died. During the war, they had a strong connection. Most would say they were in love, and they were right, but both of them would deny and just say they were friends. Anyone who saw them together, looking at each other the way they did, would say they were in love. In fact Howard Stark, Tony Stark’s father, said that he’d never seen Peggy light up so much. Everyone knew they had something going on but they’d both deny it. Before her death, Steve visited her one last time. She was old and had dementia, but was that really her?

**Steve’s POV**

Steve went in to visit Peggy at the hospital. She was 93 and suffering from dementia. No one had gotten through to her, not even her kids or grand kids. Her memory was all a blur. Even when her children tried to break through the fog with pictures of their dad, all she could say was that the man in the photos was handsome. She had no idea who he was or what they were. Peggy’s kids left photos on her nightstand to maybe jog her memory but it was no use. Nothing had gotten through to her.

Steve walked in and sat on the chair next to her bed. They greeted each other as if they’d never met. He smelled the fresh flowers put in a vase on her wooden nightstands. The two tables were cluttered with prescription pills, tissue boxes, a glass of water, and framed photos. It was a small room with flowery wallpaper and the scent of old books. She was wearing an all-white nightgown and the baby blue sheets hugged her. It looked comfortable.

Even though Peggy and Steve were around the same age, they were so different. Steve still had his youth, in a way, and his strength was unchanged. He still looked the same way when they were both in their twenties. Times have changed and Steve is clearly aware of that. The woman that lay in front of him has been many things to him. Support, a friend, something more. He has always been fond of her and seeing her as a little old woman made him smile. She was all wrinkling with gray hair, still holding onto her chocolate eyes. She was still beautiful just as he remembered her.

“You should be proud of yourself, Peggy.” He said while looking at the framed photos of her and her kids. She looked at them and made a pleasing groan. She seemed happy with the life she lived.

“I have lived a life. My only regret is that you didn’t get to live yours.” Peggy thought she was only seeing a memory of him. Steve looked down. He was disappointed that she still thought he was dead. He had always put himself to blame, thinking he’d ruin her life. When he saw her and saw the endless pictures of her life, he thought otherwise. Steve was happy that she got to have these experiences but he was sad that he didn’t get to see her go through it. The sadness was written all over his face and Peggy noticed it. “What is it?”

“For as long as I can remember, I always wanted to do what was right. I guess I’m not quite sure what that is anymore. I thought I could throw myself back in, follow orders, serve. It’s just not the same.” Steve smiled lightly at her, remembering the times with her back in the war. It was easier. Things made sense. Now everything was so complicated.

Peggy laughed and added, “You’re always so dramatic.” Steve smiled back. “Look, you saved the world. We rather...mucked it up.”

“You didn’t. Knowing you helped found SHIELD is the reason I stay.” Peggy grabbed his hand and held it as tightly as her weak hands would let her.

“The world has changed.” She looked deeply into his hurting blue eyes. “And none of us can go back. All that we can do is our best, and the best that we can do is to start over.” She choked out before going into a coughing fit. Steve quickly brought over a glass of water for her to drink. When he held it she saw something. It clicked. A switch went on.

“Steve?” She realized it wasn’t just a hallucination, it was him. He was real. He was there.

“Yeah?”

“You’re alive! You-you came back.”

“Yeah Peggy.”

“It’s been _so_ long...so long.”

“I couldn’t leave my best girl. Not when she owes me a dance.” He smiled innocently at her and she was close to tears. The one she was supposed to marry was here and he hadn’t grown old with her. It broke her heart to see him.

“I’m afraid I can’t dance anymore. Much less remember.” She laughed lightly as the heartbreak still crept around her and the tears were threatening to stream down her flushed cheeks.

“I guess I was a little late, huh?” Steve smiled up at her again and she laughed.

“You always did make me laugh.” A nurse walked into the room.

“Mr. Rogers I believe it’s time to go.” He didn’t want to leave but he nodded and stood up anyways.

“Goodbye Peggy.” He stood at the foot of her bed and looked into her faded brown eyes.

“Goodbye Steve.” She watched him walk out with his head down and slumped shoulders. 

“Hey soldier.”

“Natasha? What are you doing here?” They were in London, why did she fly out just to see him?

“I didn’t want you to be alone.” She gave Steve a hug and rested her chin on his shoulder. “I won’t make you sign it.” He hugged her a little tighter because she understood. He liked not having to argue with one of his best friends.

When Steve got back to Stark Tower Tony was sitting on the couch, probably with a snarky comment.

“How was she?” He seemed genuine.

“She didn’t seem to remember much.” Steve lied a bit because he didn’t want to hurt Tony’s feelings. She was his aunt after all.

“Yeah. I heard it was pretty bad.” Steve kept hearing things were bad but she seemed to remember him just fine. He just nodded and went back to his apartment. He performed his daily routine of looking at his compass. It had a picture of Peggy in it. The words she said earlier echoed in his head.

None of us can go back.


	2. Taken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peggy's point of view.

**Peggy’s POV**

Peggy was taken out of cryo years ago but she was kept in a glass pod to observe her brain activity and heart rate. Today Ms. Carter woke up and was still half asleep as men came to take her. She was still 23 and looked as young as ever. The men who carried her out of the pod were in danger because surely she wouldn’t come out calm. Peggy swung her fists at them but she was still half asleep. They sat her down in a metal chair and strapped her wrists to the arm rests. She yelled out but no one seemed to care. A man with a long coat approached her. He also had an eye patch.

“Agent Carter,” His voice was commanding, “My name is Nick Fury. I’d shake your hand but you seem to be a little tied up right now.” She pulled her arms up with as much power as she could muster but it was no use. “We recovered you from a Hydra base a while back. You’ve been asleep Agent. For almost seventy years.” Her eyebrows raised.

“S-seventy years?”

“That’s correct.” He gave her a moment to process this before adding, “You’d be surprised at how many people from your time are alive today.”

One man came to mind.

“Steve?” Fury nodded. “No, no. That can’t be possible he crashed the plane. He’s dead.” Peggy looked around the room at the men guarding the door. “Right?”

“No he was frozen in ice for seventy years. Cap is alive and he’d love to see you, if he knew.”

“He-he doesn’t know that I’m-”

“No and we’d like to keep it that way. You see, we created another life for you, a believable one, so he could move on. He needs to stay focused on his job and this is the best possible way.”

“So, he thinks I’m dead.”

“No. Well, not yet anyways. We have someone to sit in your place and to act as you, that’s who he’s been visiting.” Peggy sat back in her chair. She couldn’t believe that Steve was visiting, or what he thought was her. “We told him that you have dementia but there are family photos we strung together that just make the story so much more believable.”

“Delightful.”

“We do have another plan that involves you working for us and using you like a weapon.”

“Pardon me?”

“Well not like a weapon. More like a persuasive tactic.” She raised her eyebrows again. “Rogers hasn’t been totally in line lately, if you know what I mean.” She laughed at the times when he never followed orders. “We need you to persuade him for things we need him to do.”

“So, what? I’m like a puppet master? Pulling on strings that hurts him most? You say persuade but I think you mean harshly manipulate.”

“Ms. Carter, we-”

“No, I’m not doing it.”

“I’m not sure if you noticed but you’re the one strapped down in the chair.” He slammed his hands down on the armrest and looked intensely into her eyes as he raised his voice. “I’m making the calls.”

“That doesn’t mean I have to follow them.”

“Oh, you will Ms. Carter. Believe me, we will make you follow them.” He stood back and put his hands behind his back. The tone in his voice was supposed to be intimidating but Peggy Carter does not respond well to threats. “Get her out of here.” 

Two guards came up and loosened the straps so she could get out. Knowing Peggy, she swung at them and knocked them both out before being infiltrated by more. She put up a fight, knocking out another guard, but she was detained and injected with a needle. Whatever they injected her with would knock her out for a while. She felt her heart slow down and her eyelids grew heavy while her legs gave up on her. The room began to spin and her breathing slowed. She closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How's the story so far?


	3. Words of Wisdom: None of us can go back

**Steve’s POV**

Steve went to bed earlier than usual and surprised himself when he actually fell to sleep. He dreamt of his time in the war.

_“Hey Steve, are you coming to the pub tonight?” Bucky asked._

_They were walking on the dirt path in their camp in London. Soldiers were running on the track and getting yelled at by drill sergeants. Others were smoking or chatting with their mates near their cabin. It was sort of chilly but mostly damp and the dirt path had dark spots, like it just rained. Steve overheard that the commandos wanted to go out and celebrate for Cap’s bravery. He had save them after all, against orders, and surprised them all. Steve knew how to take care of himself because he has knocked Hitler out over 200 times._

_Bucky had his hands shoved in his pockets and watched the ground as they walked in the crappy weather._

_“I think I might have to. I gotta round up the troops.” He lightly laughed._

_“You should go. We could have a few drinks, maybe get kicked out, leave with a few ladies.” He nudged Steve’s shoulder._

_“No, no I just want to make sure I have a team until this whole thing is over.” Bucky sighed and stopped walking. They faced each other._

_“You know Steve, it doesn’t kill to have some fun once in awhile.” He nodded and Bucky slapped his shoulder. “I’m gonna go drink a little. The whole kidnapping thing is a little too overwhelming to stay sober.” He nodded again and watched his best friend walk to the cabin._

_Later on that day, Steve dressed in his uniform. After getting confirmation from the commandos, he left to go to the second part of the pub. Bucky was sitting there with a glass of rum and coke on the table. He laughed as soon as he saw Steve with a goofy smile on his face._

_“They’re all idiots.” He downed the drink._

_“So what about you? Ready to follow Captain America into the jaws of death?” Steve sat beside him and rested his arms on the table._

_“You know I will ‘cause I’m with you until the end of the line, pal.” Bucky patted him on the back. “But you’re, uh, you’re keepin’ the outfit right?” Bucky was a little woozy._

_“It’s kinda growin’ on me.” All of a sudden, the singing stopped and all that could be heard from the other room were heels clicking on the wooden floor. Steve saw her and immediately stood up with his heart in his throat. He could feel it pounding out of his chest and it definitely sped up. His mouth felt dry and his cheeks heated up into a rosy color. The lighting in the pub hid his blush._

_She stood in the doorway with a crimson dress that hugged all of her curves. Scarlet heels to match and her signature red lipstick. The lipstick was almost as bold as her chocolate eyes but could never match them. Her hair flowed in glossy curls. She knew that a nervous man like Steve would need time to take in the full image so she stopped at the doorway and waited for him to settle._

_“Captain.” Her voice was low and raspy. Steve played it off as if it was any other day. Any other time they would be talking. She began to walk towards him and stopped a foot away._

_“Agent Carter.” His voice was like velvet._

_“Ma’am.” Bucky nodded._

_“Howard has some equipment for you to try tomorrow morning.” They locked eyes, like always, and it made his heart stop. It made everything stop. He only wanted this memory to last forever so maybe if he stopped everything, time would stand still._

_“Sounds good.” Steve gulped heavily but tried to look like it didn’t phase him. She looked at Bucky and nodded as Steve looked her up and down. He didn’t mean to but let’s be honest, it’s Peggy Carter, who can resist? Unfortunately Peggy saw him check her out and she smirked deviously._

_“I see your top squad is prepping for duty.” Bucky noticed Steve was speechless so he took the reins._

_“You don’t like music?” Peggy locked eyes with him again which only made him dizzier._

_“I do actually. I might, when this is all over, go dancing.” The clue hit Steve right in the chest like a baseball bat. Now he just needs it confirmed that it was he who Peggy wanted to dance with._

_“Then what are we waiting for?” Bucky quipped and Peggy sighed softly._

_“The right partner.” There’s the confirmation. Steve did the best he could to hide his smile. He couldn’t believe he’d be dancing with Peggy Carter after the war. “0800 Captain.” And just like that, she was gone._

Steve shot up in his bed and looked at the time. It was exactly eight o’clock.

He wasn’t as much surprised as he was surprised that he actually fell asleep. It got harder and harder to fall into a deep slumber with the situations he’s been put through. Having to protect Bucky, avoid Tony, Peggy. It’s been too much for him to handle but last night was good. He enjoyed his dream, more of a memory actually but it just brought him back to what Peggy said yesterday.

None of us can go back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story is a little dark and twisted but it's ok. EVERYTHING IS OK


	4. Jailbreak

**Peggy’s POV**

Peggy woke up to a blinding light above her. She winced and sat up to find herself inside a locked cell. She looked down at her clothes and noticed they put her in a white gown! How dare they touch her! The more she noticed, the angrier she got. Then she saw a guard standing next to her cell. Peggy walked over and put her hands on the cold metal bars.

“Why are you keeping me here?” Her voice was soft and depressing. The guard didn’t move. “Hello?”

“Hands off the bars.” Grumpy, tired voice. She didn’t listen. “Hands off the bars, Ms. Carter.”

“Or what?” The man finally faced her. Hazel eyes, dark hair, pointy nose, and a bulky jaw. The man was a grinch. 

“Or I’ll come in there and teach you a thing or two about manners.” Peggy needed to get him in there.

“Please inform me. I’m very uneducated.” The fool got out his keys and unlocked the door. After stepping inside he pulled out his baton and gave a cold stare. She smiled sweetly and he tried to jab her in the stomach. Peggy side-stepped and elbowed him in the throat, as he stumbled backwards she tripped him and he hit his head on the metal bars. He looked around like he was seeing stars. She picked up the baton and knocked him out cold. She dropped the baton next to his body and looked both ways before exiting the cell.

There was one long corridor, which would be the riskier exit, or the stairs. The corridor wouldn’t provide any cover, there will most likely be cameras, but the security room could be in there and she would need to take out the camera man. If she took the stairs it would be harder to fight in, her footsteps would be easier to hear, but there is chance she makes it to the roof and finds a ladder to climb down. Peggy took the risk and went down the hallway. The first room she saw monitored the cells and the guard, with his feet on the desk and his head bent all the way back, he was sleeping. Between his snoring and drooling, Peggy wasn’t sure if she should knock him out or not. Instead she looked at the cameras to try and find where they put her things. Luckily, a camera was monitoring the prisoner’s belongings. She read the room number out loud.

“Thirteen.” She whispered and snuck out of the room.

Peggy looked at the numbers just above the doors she was next to and saw the number nine. Thirteen had to be just a few doors down. She hugged the walls as she walked and watched the two ends of the hallway to make sure there weren’t any guards. Finally, room thirteen. She opened the door and faced the camera downwards so if the guard did wake up, he wouldn’t know where she was. The dresser with her belongings in it was only a few feet away and she couldn’t wait to see what they actually kept for her.

Peggy pulled open the drawer and saw her uniform, gun, and lipstick in there. She always had a spare red lip tube in case it smudge in public but another one was next to it. Luckily, she brought Sweet Dreams with her, it was probably one of the better inventions of her time. She packed everything in a bag she found and headed for the exit. She managed to get out of the building, which didn’t seem to be in New York. It was surrounded by a forest. Peggy ran straight into the woods and didn’t look back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing this story. I literally have like 50 pages of this story in Google docs and I'm still going.


	5. Mornings in Stark Tower

**Steve’s POV**

“Long night?” Natasha was drinking coffee at the kitchen island while reading the newspaper.

“No.” Steve even sounded shocked saying that.

“You actually slept?”

“Yeah.” He scratched the back of his head and opened the refrigerator to take out a glass of milk and coffee grounds.

“I’m not surprised. When I snuck in-”

“You snuck into my apartment while I was sleeping?” He placed the milk jug on the island and proceeded over to the coffee maker.

“Yeah. I wanted to make sure you were alright.”

“You know, normal people knock or ring the bell but you, you just walk right in.”

“I do what I want, when I want, if I can.” She smirked and took a sip of her coffee. “And besides you act like I was going to smother you with a pillow.”

“How do I know you weren’t?”

“You don’t.” She smirked again and got up from the stool. Natasha leaned on the counter next to the coffee maker. “Yesterday you told Tony that Peggy didn’t remember anything. That true?” There was concern and worry in her voice. They were best friends and she needed to make sure everything was alright with him.

“Not entirely.”

“Did she remember you?” Steve glanced at her when he grabbed his mug from the machine. He poured some milk into it and sighed. “She did, didn’t she?”

“Yes.” He closed the fridge door a little hard.

“How’s it feel?” She seemed genuinely interested. “T-to have someone you love remember you?”

“Honestly? It’s a relief.” He nodded. “It makes you feel like the time with them wasn’t wasted at all. Like you made a difference. She knew who I was when I walked in but she thought I was a hallucination. She seemed so calm with the idea that I was just conjured up in her mind, like it’s happened more than once. Then there was just this one time when her eyes widened, like something turned on. She knew I was there and alive. It was just a relief.” Natasha just nodded and bit her lip a little.

“Good to hear. We have a meeting at noon.”

“About the contract?”

“Yeah. I think they are really going to go over it now.” Steve nodded and Natasha walked out into the living room.

“Any word from Thor or Banner?”

“No. Thor is dealing with some Asgardian bullshit and Banner went into hiding.” Natasha plopped down onto the couch.

“Language.” He took a sip from his coffee.

“Shut it, Rogers.”


	6. Trust No One

**Peggy’s POV**

Peggy has been in the woods for hours. Several helicopters have flown by but she still hasn’t been seen. She changed into her war uniform and left the white gown in the fall leaves. Just then she heard cars on the road. Peggy almost ran in that direction and when she saw the first car, she was amazed. Fury wasn’t kidding when he said they were seventy years from her time. She tried to wave one down but it was no use. She continued down the road to a gas station. She walked into the supermarket and talked to the cashier.

“Hi miss. What can I do for ya?” He had a slight southern accent. It was charming.

“Could you tell me where we are?”

“Well we’re in the great state of Missouri.” He leaned in closer. “I’m diggin’ the accent by the way.” Peggy knew he didn’t mean it in a flirting way so she smiled. “Are you okay? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine. Just in a tough spot at the moment.” He tilted his head a little. He was curious. “What is your name?”

“Eddie. Eddie Wilkins. Miss, I’d love to help you and for one, it looks like you’ve been crawling in the dirt. I could help you out with some clean clothes, food. Whatever you need.” Such a sweet kid. He couldn’t have been older than nineteen.

“I’m afraid I don’t have any money.”

“That’s no problem, Ms. Carter.” He smiled and walked around the counter to get some t-shirts. He was out of Peggy’s sight.

“Eddie?”

“Yeah?” He called from a few aisles back. 

“I never told you my name.” Peggy looked at the corner mirror and saw he was loading a gun in his hands. She heard him cock the shotgun.

“Lucky guess.” Peggy pushed open the doors and started running. She was stopped by other soldiers that held her at gunpoint. Nick Fury emerged.

“Like I said Ms. Carter, if you don’t comply, we’ll make you.” Eddie bashed the butt of his gun into her eye, knocking her out. They put her in handcuffs and brought her somewhere he knows she can’t get out.

When she woke up hours later, Peggy was strapped to a chair again. Her vision was blurry at first until she saw the familiar long coat worn by Nicholas Fury. He bent down into her line of vision.

“Ms. Carter we do not tolerate law breakers. I don’t care who you are, what you’ve done, what you’ve sacrificed, or that you found SHIELD. I need you to comply like a good little soldier.”

“Bite me.” She murmured. Her sense were still fuzzy but they started kicking in when Fury stood up again.

“Alright. Call in Pierce.”

“S-sir are you sure? I don’t think we should-”

“Did I stutter?” Fury looked behind Peggy at a man guarding the doorway.

“N-no sir.”

“Then go get your damn legs checked because I don’t see you movin’.” Fury stood with his hands on his hips, breathing heavily out of frustration. Peggy heard the man scatter and the door slam shut.

“Who’s Pierce?”

“Someone who can turn you into something useful. I gave you a chance to follow orders but now you won’t have a choice. I’m sorry to do this to you Ms. Carter but-”

“Do what to me?”

“You’ll see soon enough.”


	7. A Message

**Steve’s POV**

The meeting took place as scheduled. Steve didn’t like listening to General Ross because he’s ignorant. Ross thinks that the deaths of the civilians surrounding the actual fight are caused by the Avengers. What he doesn’t realize is that some many more people would be dead without them. These aren’t just ordinary soldiers against everyday villains, they enemies have the power to cause mass destruction, global annihilation.

Steve isn’t agreeing with the contract and he isn’t alone. Sam Wilson, Wanda Maximoff, and Sharon Carter. They’d have to give up their weapons and drop out of the Avengers. Steve didn’t care much about the contract or the Avengers, he’d rather find his best friend. He refused to give up his shield until he finds Bucky. He knows that the Avengers are not the one at fault and do not need supervision. He felt his phone buzz and he saw he got a text from Sharon.

_She’s gone. In her sleep._

“I have to go.” He rushed out of the room before any tears could threaten to spill. Everyone in the room watched him walk out until he was no longer in view. He went into the stairwell and tried his best to keep it together. He pinched his nose and looked down at his shoes. He took deep breathes until his emotionless mask hid his feelings.

Peggy was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it wrong that I laugh at some parts of this story? Not in this chapter, but just sometimes....man...I'm fucked up. "Go get your damn legs checked cause I don't see you movin'." - Nick Fury
> 
> Sorry I spit out my powerade when I reread it.


	8. Dissipated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the last chapter was a short. This one is too but my chapters is just one person's POV at a time.

**Peggy’s POV**

Peggy screamed in agony as the electrocution and torture wiped her brain of her memories, thoughts, and feelings. The memories of Howard and Angie dissipated quickly. Steve took a bit longer. She could still hear his voice and see his icy blue eyes. Memories passed through her brain at rapid fast speeds, from one memory to the next. Seeing them let time slow until they were brought into the fog.

_“Fifth one was here in Poland, in the baltic and the sixth one was….about here. Thirty, forty miles west of the imaginal line.” The soldier took away the map and she was left with Steve under the warm lighting. “I just got a quick look.”_

_“Well,” She sighed and stood up from the table, “nobody’s perfect.”_

The memory dissipated.

_“There is not a man or woman no matter how fit he or she may be, who is capable of carrying the entire world on their shoulders.”_

_“Steve was.”_

_“From what Mr. Stark has told me, he relied heavily on you. For courage, strategy, and moral guidance. You were his support.”_

It was gone.

_“And unlike you I am not a murderer, Mr. Jarvis.”_

_“And yet everyone around you dies.”_

Disappeared.

_“Peggy…I’m gonna need a raincheck on that dance.”_

_“Alright. A week next Saturday at the Stork Club.”_

_“You got it.”_

_“Eight o’clock on the dot, don’t dare be late.”_

_“You know, I still don’t know how to dance.”_

_“I’ll show you how, just be there.”_

_“We’ll have the band play something slow. I’d hate to step on your-” Static._

The memory stuck with her. It was the most painful, but it stayed. The men gave her a mission, they told her she didn’t matter to the world, nothing mattered to the world except the mission.

And her mission was to terminate Steven Grant Rogers.


	9. Funeral

**Steve’s POV**

A week later Steve attended Peggy’s funeral in London. He tried his best to not break down in front of everyone. He only knew of one person who would be there, Sharon. Steve wasn’t great friends with Sharon but he still tried to comfort her. The weird thing is that Sharon didn’t seem as upset as Steve. Maybe she is good at hiding her feelings or maybe she is trying to honor her. Steve offered to carry her casket as he tried to keep in what he felt inside.

The funeral went on and Steve sat silently in his seat. He felt as if his heart was being ripped right out of his chest. Sharon stood up and walked to the podium for her speech. He was more focused on the recurring memories and thoughts rushing through his head than to listen to her speech.  
“...when the world tells you to move, your job is to plant yourself like a tree and tell the whole world, ‘no, you move.’” Steve and her made eye contact and he quickly looked down.

For the rest of the ceremony, he stayed silent, stuck in his own mind. A few more people stood up and spoke but he didn’t listen. When it ended he went up to Sharon to see what was going through her mind.

“Sharon,” She turned from the casket and smiled brightly. “You okay?” She sighed and nodded.

“Yeah, I’ll be fine. The world is at lost. She was a remarkable lady.”

“Yeah, she really was.”

“Well, I’ll see you back in New York. I’ve got a flight to catch.”

“See you then.” Sharon began to walk down the row of pews. She turned her head to see Steve one last time before leaving. She saw him walking slowly up to the casket.

He could feel his legs shaking, his hands shaking, his head going dizzy, and a heavy case of tunnel vision that only seemed to focus on the portrait of Peggy beside the mahogany case. He hesitantly put his hand on the polished wood and let a tear drop from his face. He was alone in the church and let himself express some feeling. When Steve felt comfortable enough he put his entire palm on the casket and took a deep breath.

“I’m sorry Peg.” His voice cracked and so did he. He sniffled. “For everything.” The words seemed to slip like impulse. He didn’t really think about what he was saying but he definitely felt it. “I’m sorry I was late for our dance.” He slammed his eyes shut and took another deep breath before letting his hand slip off the coffin. He walked towards the picture of her. That’s how he remembered her. Dark glossy curls, a beautiful face. She was a brown-eyed beauty with a sense of purpose and strength. “I miss you Peggy. Oh god, I miss you.” His voice wavered and he let another few tears slip. Steve couldn’t be next to her any longer so he settles to leaning on a few pews away. He was the only person who stayed this long. Just then Steve heard heels click down the church and saw the redhead assassin in a black dress. She stood across from him and settled in his silence.

“When I came out of the ice, I thought everyone I had known was gone. When I found out she was alive, I was just lucky to have her.”

“She had you back too.” He nodded.

“Who else signed it?”

“Tony, Rhodey, Vision.” Steve sighed. “Just because it’s the path of least resistance, doesn’t mean it's the wrong path. Staying together is more important than how we stay together.”

“What are we giving up to do it?” He sighed again. “I’m sorry Nat, I can’t sign it.”

“I know.” 

“Then what are you doing here?”

“I didn’t want you to be alone.” She saw him hurting, basically crumbling before her. She knew no one else saw him suffering because of how well he hid it. “Come here.” She hugged him tightly and rubbed his back. Steve didn’t allow anymore emotions to intercept his mask. He couldn’t let it get in the way of the job. “Ready to go?”

“I just need to do one more thing.” Steve walked back up to the casket. He tried to look up but his body wouldn’t let him, like putting your hand on a hot stove. “You’ve always been the right partner. I just wish I was lucky enough to share that dance.” More tears streamed down his rosy cheeks. “Goodbye Peggy.”

He walked past Natasha with tear trails that went down his cheeks. They went to the airport and flew back to New York. Although it was a funeral for someone else, Steve was the one who died inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I CRIED... comment if you cried ;-;


	10. Playback

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has most of the same dialogue that you've already read so I'm sorry about that but I needed to include it in this chapter.

**Peggy’s POV**

“Why are you doing this to me!” She screamed while they tortured her. Blood dripped from the gashes in her back. They had hit her with batons for hours and hours until her skin eventually ripped. Tears ran down her bruised cheeks and dropped into a puddle of blood below her. She hung from her wrists, tied to rope, and put her in a gown that only showed her bare back. It was bright red from the constant beatings. Her eyes were bloodshot from the lack of sleep and the constant tears. “Please stop…” She whimpered as the man swung again.

“You should have thought of this when you ran, bitch.” He had a thick Russian accent but Peggy couldn’t see him.

“You’re Hydra?” He hit her again and she was panting through the pain. “Is this fun for you? Beating someone until they’re crying for help?”

“The only thing fun for me,” He bashed it against her open wound. “Is hearing you cry for help.”

“Steve...please help me.” She whispered with her split lip.

“Steve?” He walked in front of her. “Did you just say Steve?”

“N-no, no I didn’t. No, no I-” The man grabbed her face and put pressure on her cheeks so she would open her mouth and stop talking. Tears came down her face. He smacked her across the mouth.

“Do you want to get electrocuted?” The man walked out and called down the hallway for some help. They cut her down and brought her to a viewing room. It was dark and had a blank screen on the back wall. She was strapped into a metal chair and seated in front of the screen. They began to play videos of Steve back in the war. She’s seen all of these, he would toss his shield at members of Hydra and flawlessly catch it in mid air. Drop kicking juggernauts and bashing their skull in with the round vibranium. Another one came on the screen, he was with the Howling Commandos and he began to point to a map. The camera panned down at his compass which had a picture of her in it.

She distinctly remembers this one and the close call from Phillips. He just looked over at her and smiled during the presentation, most generals would have fired her or disciplined them both but he thought it was funny. Peggy bit her lip to keep the tears in as they threatened to spill. She still remembers him, even though the memories may have disappeared. Or so she thought. They still lingered in the back of her mind. She kept repeating one thing in her mind.

I will not kill Steven Grant Rogers. I will not kill Steven Grant Rogers. I will not kill Steven Grant Rogers.

Peggy’s train of thought was interrupted by different pieces of footage that she’s never seen before. Modern videos. Steve walked into a room with flowery wallpaper and an old woman in a bed. The clothes he was wearing looked like he was from the future, his hair was changed a bit but the blue eyes never changed. Her mouth opened a bit due to shock.

“Hi I’m Steve Rogers.” He sat down in a chair next to the bed.

“I know who you are.” The old woman smiled and she had an English accent just like Peggy’s. They stayed silent for a few minutes while he looked at picture frames. Peggy couldn’t see what was in them, she didn’t even know what was going on.

“You should be proud of yourself Peggy.”

_What? Did I hear him correctly?_ She thought. Peggy figured this is what Fury was talking about when they made a believable story about her so Steve could move on. She looked dreadfully old and still had her accent. Most people didn’t understand Steve except for herself and Bucky. She knew he was hurting. She could see just from his pained eyes.

“I have lived a life. My only regret is that you didn’t get to live yours.” Peggy didn’t know what to think. She just stared at the screen and mostly Steve. Seeing him now was much more different than back then. He looked different, clean, in pain. “What is it?”

“For as long as I can remember, I always wanted to do what was right. I guess I’m not quite sure what that is anymore. I thought I could throw myself back in, follow orders, serve. It’s just not the same.” He smiled and Peggy knew that was something he did. He smiled when he was in pain to help the other. She knew that smile.

“You’re always so dramatic.” The old woman laughed. “Look, you saved the world. We rather...mucked it up.”

“You didn’t. Knowing you helped found SHIELD is the reason I stay.” A tear dropped on to her purple cheeks and bloody lip.

_He still loves me._ She thought and continued to watch.

“The world has changed. And none of us can go back. All that we can do is our best, and the best that we can do is to start over.” The woman choked and Steve offered a glass of water.

“Steve?” 

“Yeah?”

“You’re alive! You-you came back.”

“Yeah Peggy.”

“It’s been _so_ long...so long.”

“I couldn’t leave my best girl. Not when she owes me a dance.” More tears began to spill. Her teeth chattered and if she could stand, her knees would definitely buckle.

“I’m afraid I can’t dance anymore. Much less remember.” 

“I guess I was a little late, huh?” 

“You always did make me laugh.” A nurse walked into the room.

“Mr. Rogers I believe it’s time to go.” Peggy saw the longing in his eyes, _He definitely didn't want to leave me. Or what he thought was me._

“Goodbye Peggy.” 

“Goodbye Steve.” He walked out of the room with his head down and slumped shoulders.

“What is this! Why are you showing me this!” Her voice echoed throughout the metal room but no one came to rescue. She only heard herself cry then Steve’s voice again. Peggy looked up to the screen and saw her own funeral. She saw him struggling to keep in his emotions as he carried her casket down. The video cut to an empty church. To Steve letting a few tears drop as he said his last goodbyes.

Steve walked up to the mahogany box and thought twice before putting his hand on it. His hands shook and his chin quivered. Peggy could see he was breaking on the inside.

“I’m sorry Peg.” His voice cracked and he sniffled. “For everything. I’m sorry I was late for our dance.” He closed his eyes and took another deep breath before letting his hand slip off the coffin. He walked towards the picture of the portrait of herself. She recognized the image, it was from her file for the SSR. “I miss you Peggy. Oh god, I miss you.” His voice wavered and he let another few tears slip. Peggy wanted to break free and comfort him. She missed him too. Just then, a redheaded woman walked into the church.

“When I came out of the ice, I thought everyone I had known was gone. When I found out she was alive, I was just lucky to have her.” Seems like Steve knew her.

“She had you back too.” 

“Who else signed it?”

“Tony, Rhodey, Vision.” Steve sighed. “Just because it’s the path of least resistance, doesn’t mean it's the wrong path. Staying together is more important than how we stay together.”

“What are we giving up to do it?” He sighed again. “I’m sorry Nat, I can’t sign it.”

“I know.” 

“Then what are you doing here?”

“I didn’t want you to be alone.” She guessed she wasn’t the only person that could read Steve. Whoever this woman was, they seemed close. “Come here.” She hugged him and rubbed his back. “Ready to go?”

“I just need to do one more thing.” Steve walked back up to the casket. He turned his head up to look at the casket, but quickly looked back down. He placed his hand just under the flowers and slowly rose his head. “You’ve always been the right partner. I just wish I was lucky enough to have that dance.” More tears streamed down his rosy cheeks. “Goodbye Peggy.” Steve rushed out of the church.

Peggy tried to hold her tears in as best she could. Emotion seeped its way through and she cried. Hard. She missed Steve and just wanted him back. A door opened to the theater and Peggy clenched her jaw, trying to stay as silent as possible.

“Let’s go.” The Russian bastard loosened her straps and tugged her arm. Peggy followed as best she could, at his pace, but her legs wouldn’t have it. She put in any energy she had left to walk, and luckily she succeeded. 

They walked down a corridor and he threw her in a cell. It looked like the one from before but this one had a glass wall instead of bars. She guessed it was bullet proof. There was one door inside the cell which was at the back wall and metal. After locking her inside, he stepped in front of the glass.

“Try to escape, you die. Understood?” Peggy nodded her head. “Good. Hopefully we don’t have any more problems. For your sake.” The man grabbed a tray with food on it. It wasn’t gourmet, probably not even sanitary, but he put it through the slot. He also gave her one bottle of water. “Eat. Drink. Sleep. You have three hours. Don’t bang on the glass, don’t hit anything. If I see you even swat at a fly, you’ll-well, I’m not going to tell you what happens.” He smiled deviously, it was unsettling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry about the repeat.


	11. A Favor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up, I'm posting as much of my story as I can today. :) Hope you're enjoying it.

**Steve’s POV**

“I owe you again.” Steve said to Sharon. She had stolen government property to help Steve and his team protect themselves from Stark and SHIELD agents.

“Keep it a list.” She looked over in the car to see Bucky adjusting his seat. “You know, he kinda tried to kill me.”

“I’m sorry. I’ll put it on the list.” Sharon laughed. “They’re gonna come lookin’ for you.”

“I know.”

“Thank you, Sharon.” Steve thought about kissing her for a thank you but deciding against it. He thought it would be wrong to kiss Peggy’s niece a few days after her funeral. He signalled over to Sam and Bucky so they could load up their car.

After a few minutes everything was packed and Sharon closed the trunk of her car. She looked over to Steve as he reached out his hand to shake. She looked at it then back to him.

“Just stay alive Rogers.” He nodded. When he began to walk away, Sharon made a decision that could cost her everything, including her life. “Steve?”

“Yeah?”

“I know that you’re in the middle of a war,” She opened a door to the backseat of her car, “and you probably won’t agree to this but,” She grabbed a manilla folder and shut the door. Sharon held the file in front of him. “There’s something you might want to check out.” He raised his eyebrows in confusion. “SHIELD isn’t what you think it is. A lot of people have been lying to you so you’d focus on the mission, including myself.”

“Sharon what are you-”

“Just take the file. There’s a lot of people who need saving. This isn’t a contract I’m just asking for a favor.”

“Why are you doing this?”

“Because,” She sighed. “I don’t believe in everything SHIELD has become.” Sharon looked to the car and back to Steve. “Be careful.”

“You too.” He walked back to the car and opened the file. It had Nick Fury’s file and had big red letters that read out ‘Deceased.’ 

“Steve, what’s that?”

“Sharon said SHIELD went rogue. I’ve had my suspicions over the years but I always thought them to be false.” He flipped to a picture of cells and puddles of blood. “I guess not.” There was another picture of the front of the building and Bucky pointed to it.

“That building. I know that place.”

“Do you know where it is?” Steve asked, turning to him.

“Steve we can’t just pause this war, they’re still goin’ come to us.”

“And if they do, they’ll see what SHIELD really is.”

“It’s in Washington D.C. Yeah, yeah they took me there. I remember.” Bucky exclaimed.

“We’re going to D.C.” Steve shifted the car into drive and put his foot on the gas


	12. Cruelty

**Peggy’s POV**

Peggy slept in her cell. She had trouble though, seeing her own blood had really freaked her out but mostly because of how much there was. She had nightmares for hours, mostly about Steve. In every dream, he had been killed in front of her. She watched the life leave his eyes more than enough times than she cared to count. Sometimes she saw Howard and Angie, even Jarvis and Dugan. Peggy had been woken up more than ten times in three hours from her own nightmares. She wept with the few minutes she had. Peggy realized she’d never be released from this Hell.

The lights in her cell came on and the door began to open. She saw a man with a suit a grayish hair. Peggy sat up in her seat and laced her fingers in her lap, the man had an unsettling look in his eyes.

“Hello Ms. Carter. I’m Alexander Pierce, I’m sure you’ve heard of me before.” Peggy looked to the man guarding the door and back to Pierce. She nodded. “Good, good. I’ve heard a lot about you.” He sat down next to her on the worn out mattress. “Mostly bad things.”

“Why are you doing this?” Pierce heard the fear in her voice and chuckled.

“Because I was ordered to.”

“Is this Hydra?” She asked.

“No, this is SHIELD. Hydra has been wiped out, long ago, because of you and Captain Rogers. I thought you already knew that.”

“It’s getting hard to remember things.”

“Good. I expect great things from you Ms. Carter.” He stood up and began to walk out.

“Pardon?” He turned.

“Well you do know what we are doing here right?” She shook her head. “We’re turning you into a mindless soldier who can follow orders.” Her eyes widened. “You’ll be given super serum like in Project Rebirth, you’ll learn how to fight better than you already can, and you’ll replace someone who failed. This, what you’ve been entered in, is a great opportunity. The man who failed certainly didn’t see it as one.”

“Who failed?”

“We used to call him the Winter Soldier until he figured out his actual name.”

“What was his name?”

“James Buchanan Barnes. He called himself Bucky, for some odd reason.” Peggy’s eyes widened even more at the name. That’s what Nick meant when he said, ‘You’d be surprised at how many people from your time are alive today.’ Peggy nodded and watched the man leave the room. Then she saw the Russian man come in with two other people.

Peggy began to scream and back up against the wall. They grabbed her head and slammed it against the metal wall, knocking her out. They carried her to the room she was in before and tied her up. Pierce laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly hate writing when Peggy gets hurt. ;-;


	13. Offering to Help

**Steve’s POV**

They were on their way to D.C. when Steve got a call from Natasha.

“Steve, where are you?”

“That’s none of your concern.”

“Steve…” She paused before adding, “I’m not the one you should be running from.”

“I’m not running.”

“Then where are you? Steve, let me help. Just because I agree with the accords doesn’t mean we shouldn’t stick together.”

“How do I know Tony isn’t listening?”

“He’s not. Look, I’m coming to you.”

“Nat, no.”

“You can’t stop me.”

“Fine.” Steve sighed. “Come alone.” He hung up.


	14. Rescue?

**Peggy’s POV**

Peggy has sustained several beatings for a few hours. She blood dripping down from her ear from when they banged her head earlier. The Russian didn’t hold back this time, and he _really_ hit her. The blood from her back ran down the backs of her legs and eventually added to the puddle below her. She could feel his baton hit her every few seconds but when it didn’t come, she could hear him put down his weapon. The next thing she heard were guns going off a few meters away. Peggy didn’t care what was happening so she kept her eyes shut. She heard the door open and close but it was behind her.

Peggy heard the noises getting closer and finally stopped but there were more guns being unloaded down the hall. She heard the door open again.

“Please don’t hurt me…” She cried and felt a hand pressed against her back.

“Peggy?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REally short, sorry.


	15. Recovery

**Steve’s POV**

Steve pulled up to the building Sharon had sent them to. He saw Natasha leaning against a car, waiting for them.

“How’d you get here before me?”

“I have my ways, Rogers.” She smirked and looked to Bucky. Her eyes looked sad and she turned around. “This the place?”

“That’s what it says.”

“Then let’s go.” Steve grabbed her arm and stopped her.

“Why are you helping us?”

“‘Cause we’re friends and there are people in trouble. Unlike Tony, I wouldn’t turn my back on friends whether they agreed with me or not. Steve, you can trust me.” Steve took his hand back, realizing what he just did.

“Sorry Nat. I just-it’s hard to trust people nowadays.” Natasha nodded knowingly and they all walked toward the building. It looked like an abandoned factory with faded bricks, cracked windows, and an eerie feeling lingered. They entered anyways and couldn’t find anything in the entire place. They met up again.

“Anything?” Natasha and Sam shook their heads. They all looked to the stairwell that lead downstairs. The steps were cluttered with fallen pieces of the building, there was no way they’d get through that. Steve smashed his shield into the floor and opened a hole for everyone to go through. Everything seemed different, modern. They were definitely in here. A guard saw them and began shooting but Steve blocked the shots while Natasha shot him in the head. Everyone was alerted and turned their attention to them.

Bucky took cover with Sam while Natasha was knocking people out with her thighs. Steve swung his shield and it ricocheted off the walls and came back to him. There were more guards than they had expected but they were no match for the four of them. Natasha jumped onto a wall and off to drop kick one man and shoot another. Someone appeared behind her and Bucky ran to the rescue.

“Natalia!” He slid and tripped the man then elbowed him unconscious. She turned around and looked at him with horrified eyes. Bucky realized what he just said but grabbed her arm and pulled her into cover. She shook it off like he didn’t just call her by her actual name. They continued to fight.

Steve tossed his shield at a man who walked out of a room and began to shoot. Steve entered the room and saw a woman hanging by her wrists. A puddle of blood under her and gashes all over her back. The door shut.

“Please don’t hurt me…” 

Steve put his hand on her back, where there weren’t any cuts, and walked around to see her face. He knew that face anywhere.

“Peggy?” Her eyes opened into the gorgeous brown he used to get so lost in. It looked like she tried to smile but didn’t have enough energy too. Steve pulled a bucket for her to stand on while he cut her down. She fell into his arms. “This might hurt.” He picked her up wedding style as she wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his neck. She winced and silently cried into his shoulder. “Oh god Peggy, what did they do to you?” He opened the door.

“Enough.” She murmured into his chest. Next to the door was Natasha.

“Is she still alive?”

“Barely. We need to get her out of here. Call Tony.”

“But Steve, he’ll try to arrest you if he sees-”

“Nat, call Tony. He needs to see what SHIELD has been doing. Tell him to bring something that flies, we need to get her out of here quick.” Natasha nodded and started to dial. Steve spotted a wooden panel on the wall. It stood out, maybe to cover a window. “Peggy, can you stand?” She started crying into his shoulder and he took that as a no. “Bucky!”

Bucky ran over and took Peggy into his arms. Steve stood back and tossed his shield at the wood. It was destroyed and tiny pieces of wood sprinkled down. He threw his shield at the glass and broke it. He strapped the shield onto his back and climbed through the glass and held his arms out to get Peggy. He wrapped one arm around her back and held her tightly, making sure he could never lose her again.

“You’re fine Peggy, you’ll be fine.” He whispered into her ear. She nodded with all the energy she could muster and rested against his chest. He had tears in his eyes.

“Steve!” Natasha yelled from the basement. He heard one more gunshot and quiet. “Tony is on his way. I’m going to see what they kept in here.” Sam and Bucky climbed out. Bucky crouched down near Peggy’s head and smiled.

“She’ll be fine Steve.” He nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY


	16. Finally Saved

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some repeat of dialogue.

**Peggy’s POV**

It was Steve! Steve had come to rescue her! She tried to smile but was borderline of passing out. 

“This might hurt.” Steve cut the ropes off her wrists and let her slump onto him. He picked her up and headed towards the door. “Oh god Peggy, what did they do to you?” 

“Enough.” She whispered into his chest and silently wept while he talked to the woman she saw in the video before.

“Is she still alive?”

“Barely. We need to get her out of here. Call Tony.”

“But Steve, he’ll try to arrest you if he sees-”

_Arrest him? What could Steve have possibly done to be arrested? Don’t they know who he is? Don’t they know what he’s done for this country? I don’t know who this Tony person is but obviously he doesn’t appreciate his efforts for the war._ Peggy scolded in her mind.

“Nat, call Tony. He needs to see what SHIELD has been doing. Tell him to bring something that flies, we need to get her out of here quick.” Steve walked a little bit more. “Peggy, can you stand?” Peggy tried to say no or even shake her head, but she lost so much blood that she didn’t have energy too. She started crying instead. “Bucky!”

Peggy heard footsteps and was placed into someone else’s arms probably Bucky’s. She couldn’t help but feel a coldness on her back, like metal. Bucky kept whispering into her ear, saying everything will be okay. The amount of times they’ve tried to comfort her in that short time worried her so much more than it should have. It made her think that she was in a worse condition than she had thought. Peggy heard glass shatter then being lifted and placed into Steve’s arms again. He wrapped himself around her.

“You’re fine Peggy, you’ll be fine.” He whispered into her ear, the same as Bucky had done. She nodded with all the energy she had and let more tears fall down her bruised cheeks. Peggy felt Steve pick up her wrist and rub his thumb over it, probably tracing the rope burns.

“Steve!” The woman yelled from the basement. They heard one more gunshot and silence. “Tony is on his way. I’m going to see what they kept in here.” 

“She’ll be fine Steve.” She heard Bucky say.

After about ten minutes of Steve’s sniffling and her hardest efforts to try and stay awake, she heard something landing, like a helicopter. The wind went through her hair as Steve stood up to greet the man that flew it.

“Rogers.” He said sternly.

“Stark.” Steve said just as strict. “I know I’m in a lot of trouble but let’s put that aside for now.”

“Fine. Get her on board and I’ll patch her up.” Steve carried her onto the helicopter just as everyone else joined them.

Peggy finally opened her eyes and saw the man Steve referred to as Stark. He looked just like Howard. She saw Steve watching her from the other side of the helicopter then her eyes turned to Bucky talking to the redhead. Peggy was so confused as to what was going on.

“Rise and shine Ms. Carter.” The man said. “I’m Tony Stark.” He smiled. Peggy gathered all the energy she could to try and talk.

“Howard’s son?” He nodded and continued to patch up the blow on her head from before. Everyone turned to Peggy at the sound of her voice. 

“Ma’am.” Bucky nodded and smiled warmly.

“Bucky, don’t you think we’re past titles?” She asked and smiled.

“Yeah sorry Peggy.”

“I’m Natasha.” The redhead smiled and waved. Peggy nodded and her eyes moved to another man sitting on the bench.

“Sam Wilson, it’s a pleasure Ms. Carter.” Everyone seemed so friendly, her eyes went back to Steve. His face was riddled with concern and worry. Peggy smiled at him for his benefit. His eyes only looked more hurt and pained. This would be the sort of thing Peggy would comfort him with if she could. The whole ride was him looking worried as all Hell and talking to Natasha sometimes. Tony helped me the entire ride back and even told me we were going to New York. Apparently he has his own tower there, I guess Howard taught him a thing or two about making money.

Sam was funny, quite the comedian. He made her laugh a couple times especially when he was talking to Bucky. They seemed like they were friends but pretended to hate each other like Howard and Peggy. He had a good laugh too, a kind of laugh that was contagious. Natasha was really nice and clever. Based on her clothing Peggy thinks she’s a spy, but certainly the likable type. They’re very much alike and will grow to be good friends in the future.

Bucky changed. He seemed quiet and his hair has grown a lot but Peggy recognized his voice and eyes. Steve stood up and grabbed Bucky’s arm so he would follow him. They were bickering in the back, away from Peggy so she couldn’t hear them. Her curiosity got the better of her and she was frustrated that she couldn’t walk over and join in on the conversation. Tony laid her down on her stomach and started to patch her back up. Not much could be done except for cleaning it and stitches. Steve came back and talked to Tony. Steve looked concerned and Tony nodded then went back to her.

“Peggy, when we get back to Stark Tower, Steve offered to give you some of his blood so your wound will heal quicker.” Steve walked over to her and made sure he was in her line of vision.

“Thank you Steve.”

“It’s no trouble.” He smiled like he always does with his kind eyes. It melts Peggy’s heart.


	17. A Plan

**Steve’s POV**

The aircraft landed on Stark Tower and Steve rushed Peggy to the infirmary. He knows Stark had already patched her up but he didn’t want her to be uncomfortable or possibly damage anything more. Peggy insisted she was fine, but they’re both stubborn, so it took some time for Steve to convince her. He finally brought her down and set her on an infirmary bed.

“Thank you Steve, but I’m sure I’m fine.” She tried reassuring him.

“Yeah I know, just to be sure.” He stood awkwardly in the room, desperately avoiding eye contact. “Peggy?”

“Yes?” There was worry in his voice, like something was niggling at the back of his mind.

“If you don’t mind me asking, h-how are you-”

“Alive?” She smiled and raised her eyebrow.

“Yeah.”

“After the war, and after…” She waved her hand around so he would know what she meant. “I was still an agent for the SSR. I’ve been on several field missions and on one of them, I was kidnapped by Hydra and put into cryo. SHIELD recovered me and woke me up. They said I had to keep you line because you weren’t follow orders. I refused and they said they wanted to make me a weapon. A mindless soldier.”

“Like Bucky.” He said under his breath.

“Like what?” She couldn’t hear him from where she was.

“Bucky, they, uh, they kidnapped him too. He survived after falling off the train during the war. Hydra found him and trained him to be a weapon in their favor. They...tortured him for seventy years.”

“I think Hydra turned into SHIELD.”

“How is that possible? You founded it.”

“Maybe the wrong people were put in charge. Nick Fury being-”

“Woah, woah, woah.” He put his hand up and walked forward. “Nick? He died years ago.”

“Well apparently not. Tall man with an eye patch right?” Steve nodded. “There was another man that wore a suit. He said his name was Alexander Pierce.”

“Pierce? I talked to him a few days ago.” Steve tried to wrap his mind around this. “Peggy? How long did they keep you in there?”

“About a week.” Steve put his hand over his head and sat down in a chair next to her. He held her hands and looked deeply into her eyes.

“What else did they do to you?” He squeezed her hands gently and waited for her response.

“They-they beat me, a lot.” Steve winced at the words. “They electrocuted me and tried to erase my memory of everything. If I showed I remembered something, they’d beat me again until I was too lightheaded to remember.”

“What did you remember?” Peggy sighed and looked at her wrists then back to Steve.

“You.” His eyes squinted a bit, still trying to understand what she just said.

_No...it can’t be. She doesn’t...no._ He was so confused. Surely he heard her wrong. There was no way that Peggy’s last memory would be of Steve. He didn’t know how to react so he just sat back and smiled. His cheeks furiously changed to a bright red color.

“They showed me videos of you too. Most of them I’ve already seen but then they showed modern ones of you visiting an old woman who you thought was me. Attending my funeral too.” She smirked and looked into his icy blues. 

His eyes widened. _She had heard everything._ He thought. Steve didn’t know there were cameras in the church and if he did, he would never know Peggy would be listening. Peggy sat up in the infirmary bed and laid back down on the soft pillows. Steve stood up and ran fingers through his hair. Peggy saw the worried look on his face.

“S-so you heard...everything?” Peggy nodded and he sunk back in his seat. Peggy giggled and pulled his hand towards her. She pulled him down and he looked so nervous to even be touching her. She put her hand on the back of his neck and pulled him down, closing her eyes. Steve did the same and just as there lips were about to touch, the door swung open. He escaped from her grasp and tried to act like nothing had happened. Peggy sat in the bed while staring and smirking at him. Natasha walked in.

“Stark wants to talk to you.” She noticed Steve’s flushed face and Peggy’s confident one. She smirked and walked back out the door. Steve followed. “Just got her back and already making out?” She smirked and watched Steve panic.

“We weren’t--we would never--what does Tony want me for?”

“To talk this whole thing out. Figure out what our next move is.”

“ _Our_ next move?”

“Well, yeah. SHIELD went rogue and we aren’t going to just let this happen.”

“So the Avengers are back together?” Natasha chuckled.

“You say it like we’re a band.” She smiled but he was being serious. “Yes. For now, at least.”

“Do they trust us?”

“Not completely, but how can somebody not trust Captain America?” She smirked again and pushed open the glass door into the meeting area. Everyone was seated and Banner has come out of hiding to sit amongst them. Thor couldn’t make it, he was too busy with Asgardian war. They understood though.

“Cap.” He looked at Tony who was standing and had his arms crossed.

“Stark.” Steve walked past him and took a seat at the end of the table.

“Alright now that we’re all here, let’s talk about this whole SHIELD thing.” He pulled up pictures of suspicious files and pointed out how they could relate back to SHIELD, who started these secret operations, Nick Fury, and other buildings that have been recorded in the SHIELD database. Everyone was silent and let Tony speak as they listened, it was the most cooperative thing they had done all week.

“I say we go to the recorded locations and take out the bastards.” Clint said.

“Watch your mouth. Steve doesn’t like that kind of talk.” Natasha smirked at him and rolled his eyes.

“You know what, Romanoff?” It sounded so innocent and unintimidating, Natasha might have laughed right in his face.

“Bird boy’s right.” Tony said, intentionally not calling him by his official title. Barton was used to it by now though and only rolled his eyes if he was especially pissed off that day.

“And after? What’s next?” Steve asked and Tony looked confused. “Do we stay together? Does the government hunt us down? This thing could be bigger than anything we’ve ever seen. The whole government could be corrupt.”

“Cap’s right. We should plan our next few moves and tread lightly. We aren’t sure what we’re up against.” Bruce agreed.

“Tread lightly, huh. It sounds weird coming from a giant green guy.” 

“The other guy, isn’t me. What you see here, is me. I have no control over that thing!”

“Calm down Banner. We don’t need a hole in my tower.” They stared at each other before Bruce backed down, not wanting to put anyone in danger.

Steve hated when Tony was like this. Hungry for power and thriving on authority. He acted like everyone was beneath him, like he was a king. Steve didn’t like men like this because their true character seeps through the cracks and shows what an asshole they can be. The only problem with this is that Tony wasn’t an asshole. He did impulsive things because he doesn’t immediately think about the cause of his actions. Steve knew he was a good man, he just didn’t make the right choices at times. Some of that had to do with how his father treated him and the life he lived, but that isn’t an excuse to push people away you love most. They were his family, he cares about them the same way they do for him. Like father, like son.

“The first location is in Russia.”

“They went over seas?” Steve asked.

“Seems like it.”

“Send coordinates to the quinjet.” Steve pushed in his chair and started to walk out of the room.  
“We’ll start in the morning.” Tony insisted which made Steve stop and turn around to face him.

“Is this a joke to you? There are people out there suffering and you’re suggesting we wait. People are being brainwashed, tortured! Just like--” He knew what he was about to say. He stopped himself before he could. His eyes widened and detached from Tony’s. Steve didn’t want to talk about Peggy, not now. He wanted, needed her to rest without him while he fixed this whole thing. Steve darted his eyes back to Tony and furrowed his eyebrows. “We’re doing this now.” Steve pushed open the door and headed down to the armory.

Everyone looked around the room, deciding what their best course of action would be. Sam, Clint, Natasha, and Wanda stood up. Sam was the first to fully move out from his seat and walk towards the door.

“I don’t know about you guys, but I’m following him.” Sam left the room with Natasha, Clint, Bruce, Wanda, Vision, and Bucky following. Tony put his hand on his forehead and sighed. Rhodey was still in the room with him, he always stuck by his side.

“They’re gonna get themselves killed.” Tony said to Rhodey.

“They’re risking their lives for other people. It’s the obvious choice Tony. I don’t know why you can’t see that.” Rhodey stood up and started following everyone else.

“Great.” Tony said in the empty conference room before walking to the armory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is the end of my posting spam today. I'll post a little less than I did today tomorrow. :)
> 
> ...and yes I spell Natasha's last name Romanoff. I always forget its spelled Romanov so FORGIVE ME FOR I HAVE SINNED


	18. Confirmation

**Peggy’s POV**

Peggy sat in bed and waited for Steve to come back. He did, but with a worried look on his face. She sat up and locked eyes with him, wondering what was going through his mind.

“Steve, what is it?” She asked as her worrying increased.

“The team is starting to head out. We’re going to go save everyone else who's been captured.”

“So we’re sure of it? SHIELD being compromised?” He nodded and she shook her head at her hands. Peggy then looked at what he was wearing, his Captain America uniform. She smiled and looked back to meet his eyes. “You have to leave now? We just got back.”

“This was my choice.” He looked at her sympathetically but she understood. They’ve never been together without the threat of war. She thought she should come too but they’d never let her in the condition she’s in. “Doctor Banner should be stopping in every so often so you’ll be in safe hands. Just don’t get him mad.” He chuckled and half-smiled. Steve suddenly became really interested on his helmet strap. When he looked back to her, he noticed she was staring. His cheeks became rosy as he slowly walked up to the foot of the bed. He gripped the white metal bar as his knuckles turned equally as pale.

“Steve,” Natasha walked in and saw how they were staring at each other. She felt bad that she had to take him away and especially that she may have just ruined a moment they may or may not have been having. “It’s time.” He nodded and looked back to Peggy before putting his helmet on and walking out.

Peggy looked down at her hands, trying to avoid the red marks on her wrists. She wondered how long it would take to fully heal now that she has a small amount of super-serum in her. She wondered if they would let her on the team. She wondered if Steve was ever given a break from serving his country. He’s always been a great soldier, but when would he be given a break? He had saved her, the woman he’s had feelings for, he’s spent some time with her but already they were tearing each other part because a choice was made to save other people. His choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! I updated :)


	19. Reporting for Duty

**Steve’s POV**

Steve regretted leaving her alone with a man she didn’t know. He trusted Banner but it must be overwhelming with the entire situation. Steve thought she seemed to be coping well but what if she was actually freaking out and he wouldn’t be there to calm her down? He put his worries about her aside and focused on the mission. They had a long trip to Russia so he thought he should sleep. _He thought_. Steve couldn’t sleep. There was too much going on inside his head. Luckily, Natasha didn’t sleep either and how could Bucky with all that’s going on around him. The three of them stayed up and discussed on what they could do as Tony, Sam, Wanda, and Clint slept. Vision didn’t join them on the mission because he was too powerful for a simple mission like this.

“Do we have a layout of the building?” Bucky asked.

“No. We only have pictures of the outside.” Natasha slid over photographs of an abandoned brick building then looked up at Steve who seemed to be studying the pictures. “There was some recorded information about it like rooms, floors, levels. It says there are three floors, not including the basement.”

“So there is a basement?” Bucky slid the screenshots over to Steve.

“Yes but it wasn’t recorded in the SHIELD file.”

“So it’s a pattern. Unrecorded basements of abandoned factories.”

“Very un-SHIELD like, but that’s probably what they we’re going for. They’re hiding in plain sight.”

“But why? SHIELD could buy any hidden base in the entire world. Why this?”

“Maybe they’re running low on money?” Bucky suggested.

“Maybe these were previous Hydra bases.”

“Well whatever it is, they all have the same location. I say we take this one down just like the rest. We’ll cover our tracks and if someone finds us, we fight back.”

“And if they kill us?”

“Then walk it off.” Steve left to sit in the pilot’s seat of the jet. He watched the small ripples of the water as their transport passed it. He’s seen this before although the only difference was he wasn’t flying it and it wasn’t crashing into the ocean. He had recurring dreams of that moment, he still does. This is why he finds difficulty in trying to fall asleep. The most amount of sleep he’s gotten in one week was five hours and that was a long time ago. Natasha walks over and sits in the copilot seat while Bucky is still studying the photographs.

“So,” She starts off after a moment of silence between them, “You have you’re best friend back. Must be nice.” Her voice was low, depressing.

“Doesn’t compare on what you might feel.” Her head snaps to him and her eyes widen.

“What are you talking about?”

“He called you by a different name. One you no longer go by.” He looked her way. Her eyes showed she wanted to strangle him or run and hide somewhere. “You two knew each other. He remembered you and you’re scared he did.” She stared at him with such intensity until it was too much. Natasha turned her head to look out to the water. He was right, she knew he was but admitting he was right was admitting she was compromised. 

“In the Red Room, I was taught to fight. I didn’t learn any of their names in case of getting too attached. I had to refer to them as sir or ma’am, but one of my teachers let me call them by their real name. James and I didn’t have much to hold on to, we didn’t have much to live for. We both wanted a way out so that’s what we did. We tried to break out one night but we were caught and they took him away. We both had our own punishments but his was worse considering I never saw him again.”

“You loved him.” Steve said and Natasha laughed. She shook her head. Bucky then entered in from the entrance of the cockpit, clueless of what they were just talking about. He laid eyes on her first and she quickly looked away so his attention moved to Steve. 

“Won’t be long now, an hour maybe.” Natasha said and walked out of the cockpit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm only posting two chapters cause I need to write more SoRrY


	20. Research

**Peggy’s POV**

Peggy laid in her bed for most of the day because she saw there were cameras on her. She thought of covering them so she could move around but these people were trying to help her, there was no point. Peggy tried to rest her eyes but it was no use. She couldn’t fall asleep. Doctor Banner walked in with a clipboard.

“Ms. Carter, it’s an honor.” He walked over and stretched his hand to her. “I’m Doctor Banner.”

“You can call me Peggy.” She smiled and he sat down in the chair next to her bed.

“Then in that case, you can call me Bruce.” He started asking her regular questions like if she’s comfortable, how her wounds feel, if there were any concerns regarding her current condition. “Well I believe that’s all I need. Do you have any questions about anything else? I know it must be overwhelming.”

“I do actually. This may be too much to ask but what has happened since the 40s?” He looked shocked by the question but managed to summarize what has happened for the past seventy years. He decided to show her some of the technology that is available to people today. Banner taught her how to use a phone, it’s uses, and everything she would need to know. Peggy didn’t seem shocked at all by the whole situation. She was actually fond of the phone. It gave her something to do and she could research anything that comes to mind. “Thank you Bruce. It means a lot.” He smiled at her and nodded.

“I’ll be on my way now. If you need anything, I put my number in your phone along with everyone else’s.” Peggy nodded and Bruce walked out. She spent most of her day on the internet reading about anything she wanted to know about. She figured she could read about Steve, read about his accomplishments after his awakening.

_“Captain Steve Grant Rogers is an American hero. Most of us call him by Captain America and the man has certainly earned that title. He was born in 1918. He was a scrawny man with many medical issues. Most of his days were spent in a hospital but whenever he was home, he was around his childhood friend, James “Bucky” Buchanan Barnes. The two were inseparable, like brothers. They were together when Rogers’ parents died, they were even together on the battlefield. After several attempts to enter the army, he was entered into Project Rebirth. Project Rebirth was an operation led by Dr. Howard Stark, Dr. Abraham Erskine, and Colonel Chester Phillips. Rogers’ received many doses of a serum that would soon turn him into the Captain America we know as today._

_He put on shows to sell war bonds. After hearing about the 107th’s failed mission, he went to save the men. It was a dangerous territory but with the help of Howard Stark and Margaret “Peggy” Carter, he was able to save them. He was granted the position of captain for his courage. Steve Rogers worked with a team, the Howling Commandos, to destroy Hydra. Several missions and months later, James Barnes fell to his death. A few days later Steve Rogers also fell to his death while speaking on the radio. Many sources say his last words were to Agent Peggy Carter, but no one was there to witness their last conversation. Nearly seventy years later, Steve Rogers’ body was found in ice. He was thawed out and put in a recovery room in New York. He woke up to the former SHIELD director, Nick Fury. Fury offered him a spot in their program, the Avengers Initiative. With some coaxing, Rogers joined and the team seemed to be unstoppable. The original members of the team: Captain America, Iron Man, Hawkeye, The Hulk, Thor, and Black Widow. Together, the team was able to stop an alien war from destroying the world. Rumors were spread that Loki, Thor’s brother and the God of Mischief, was the leader of the war. None of this was confirmed because of the classified information SHIELD keeps from the public. Years went on with little activity from the Avengers until Steve Rogers was named a fugitive. Nick Fury died in Rogers’ presence and a USB containing classified information was in his hands. He went to fight the Winter Soldier with his companion Black Widow. The Winter Soldier’s whereabouts and identity are unknown at this time. Rogers’ took over SHIELD and left only rubble. After several negotiations, he rejoined the Avengers but tension was added onto the team._

_Recently, Captain Rogers decided against the Sokovian Accords, a contract to restrain the Avengers from further destruction. Although places like Sokovia, Wakanda, New York, and Washington D.C. were victims of their involuntary destruction. Rogers disagreed on the contract and stole government property to find and eventually team up with the Winter Soldier. Iron Man and his followers (Black Widow, Vision, Spider man, War Machine, Black Panther) went to arrest Rogers and his followers (Ant Man, Hawkeye, Falcon, the Winter Soldier, Scarlet Witch). The two collided but put their differences aside for an unknown reason. The world awaits for their next statement.”_

“Oh Steve,” Peggy mumbles, “What have you gotten yourself into?” She sighs and reads more about the Avengers, their members, and SHIELD. The world seems to view Steve as a criminal, like he did nothing for them. This frustrates Peggy because he ended the war. He risked his own life and put others at lost so no one else can feel their pain. She heard the fear in his voice while he drove the plane down, desperately trying to think of a different scenario than his own death. She allowed him the dignity of his choice, but gave him the satisfaction of setting a new date for their dance. He had been late and he was guilty for it. They talked about the music and his concern for not being able to dance. Peggy can still hear the memory echoing in her head like it was yesterday.

_“Steve, is that you? Are you alright?” Peggy sat down at the seat and talked to him through the radio._

_“Peggy!” He sounded relieved. “Schmidt’s dead!”_

_“What about the plane?” He paused._

_“That’s a little bit tougher to explain.”_

_“Give me your coordinates I’ll find you a safe landing site.” Her heart was beating so fast. God, she hoped he was safe._

_“It’s not going to be a safe landing.” He paused again. “But I can try and force it down.”_

_“I-I’ll get Howard on the line, he’ll know what to do.” Her mind was spinning, in complete disarray._

_“There’s not enough time. This thing is moving too fast and it’s headed for New York.” She could feel her heart slowly being ripped out of her chest. “I gotta put ‘er in the water.”_

_That’s it. That’s the moment when her heart finally sunk. Her heart was moving rapidly and pounding so hard it hurt. Her mind felt dizzy, her vision was only a blur, and tears threatened to spill. The only other man that could understand her and respect her, was going to end in the same fate and just like the last time, she couldn’t save him._

_“Please d-don’t do this. W-We have time, we can work it out.” Her voice now cracking because she knew exactly what he was about to do and she couldn’t stop him. Tears now filling in her eyes as the pain in her voice couldn’t express what she was feeling inside._

_“Right now I’m in the middle of nowhere, if I wait any longer, a lot of people are gonna die.” Peggy didn’t want this to end, it shouldn’t. “Peggy, this is my choice.” But it did. She winced at the words, knowing this was the end of Steve Rogers. Her calm composure crumbling. “Peggy…”_

_“I’m here.”_

_“I’m gonna need a rain check on that dance.”_

_“Alright.” She realized she was letting the little guy, who always got beaten up, was sacrificing his life. He was being sent to his death. She realized he was asking her to come up with a different scenario instead of facing his death. He didn’t want to say goodbye and neither did she. She came up with a day he’d agree to knowing that neither of them would be able to go the Stork Club. They both knew of the place when they were in New York. “A week next Saturday at the Stork Club.”_

_“You got it.”_

_“Eight o’clock on the dot. Don’t dare be late. Understood?”_

_“You know, I still don’t know how to dance.” She smiled at that, remembering the conversation they had in the car before he became Captain America. He didn’t know how to dance because he was searching for the right person to dance with. The right partner._

_“I’ll show you how. Just be there.”_

_“We’ll have the band play something slow.” His voice now shaking, she could tell he was close to crashing. “I’d hate to step on your--” Static._

_Her eyes opened to the control panel as the static filled her ears. She looked around to see if there was a problem with the connection, but it wasn’t on her end. She shook her head and called for him, “Steve?” No answer. “Steve?” She tried again. Now a single tear falling down her reddened cheeks only to be followed by many more. She called one more time._

_Please…_

_“Steve?”_

_No answer._

_She closed her eyes as more drops fell onto her lap. She put her head in her hands and cried silently alone. After denying it many, many times, that’s when she knew she loved him. That’s when she accepted it._

After the torture and brainwashing SHIELD put her through, Peggy always remembered that moment. It may be one of the worse times of her life but without it, she wouldn’t know who Steve was. His memory would have left her mind like Jarvis and Ana. The memories of them were coming back to her now. It was all so clear. She wanted to call Steve but asked Bruce about it first. He said he got in touch with their ship and they had completed the mission. He allowed Peggy to call Steve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter I'm posting TODAY so maybe I'll post 1-3 chapters tomorrow? I don't know. GOODNIGHT DARLINGS


	21. Family Reunion

**Steve’s POV**

The quinjet landed and the team poured out of the entrance. This time they didn’t search the building and immediately blew up into the basement. They rampaged through the underground base killing whatever scientist, agent, or anyone shooting at them. Bucky fighting aside Nat made Steve lightly smile. They seemed to be protecting each other, fighting back to back, and taking out almost the entire staff. When the floor was quiet, they searched the rooms for any survivors. They found a man with hope leaving his eyes. Natasha cut him down and Steve carried him to the jet.

“W-where am I?” He asked, worried.

“Right now, you’re in safe hands. Don’t worry about it for now, we can explain later.”

“A-are you C-Captain America?”

“Yeah.” The man seemed starstruck.

“Well thank you.” Steve sat him down in the jet and went to see if there were anymore hostages.

Unfortunately everyone else was dead and bled out from their own wounds. The team went back to the jet and took off back to Stark tower. Steve sat silently on the bench and stared at his compass. It still had the picture of Peggy inside and he was grateful they recovered it during the crash. His phone started buzzing and it had an unknown number on it. He thought it might be Fury or Pierce, but he answered it to the sweet English voice he adores so much.

“Hi, Steve?”

“Peggy?” Natasha’s head snapped up to him when she heard him say her name. She instantly smirked at him and looked back to Bucky.

“Yes its me.”

“How are you? Are you doing okay?” 

“Everything is perfectly fine. Your friend Bruce taught me how to use a phone and I don’t have any pain. How was the mission? Were you able to save anyone?”

“Yeah there’s a man. His wounds aren’t as excessive.” Steve stood up and moved to a secluded spot on the quinjet. “You scared me Peggy.”

“Well it’s over now. When are you coming back?”

“Maybe an hour. Possibly two.”

“Good. We’ll talk later, yeah?”

“Of course.” They hung up and Steve had a smile plastered on his face until he saw Natasha smirking at him. He rolled his eyes and chuckled then sat back on the bench. A few minutes later, the cockpit was beeping loudly. Tony ran over and looked to the radar that showed three objects moving towards them.

“We have company!” He yelled and Sam immediately ran over to him. 

“Wanda! Create a force field around the jet!” Steve commanded after seeing the missiles for himself. She did as directed and the missiles hit her barrier. They exploded and the quinjet shook at the explosion. Whoever sent those missiles knew they were there. After a few more minutes of paranoia, there weren’t any more missiles on the radar. Whoever knew they were there, was sending a message.

“Message received.” Sam said. Everyone sat back down and semi-relaxed. Natasha and Tony paid close attention to the radar for the rest of the flight. It took an hour to get back and Steve rushed to where Peggy was. He fixed his hair before walking in. She watched his every movement when he walked in and immediately locked eyes.

“Back already?” She asked with a slight smile forming on her face.

“It was an easy job.” He smiled and walked to the foot of her bed. “Until someone shot missiles at us.” Her smiled faded to concern. “Don’t worry though, we have someone on our team that can protect us from that.” She nodded knowingly.

“Scarlet Witch.” He tilted his head. “I wasn’t allowed to get up and move around so I read some articles about you and your team.” She pointed to her phone.

“Not a day off of work, huh?” He smiled again.

“Neither are you. Seems you’ve been busy being a fugitive.” He frowned and walked over to the chair.

“Peggy, I know it looks bad--” She put her hand up so he’d stop speaking.

“I wouldn’t have signed the contract either.” He looked a little shocked by her answer. She began to smile and put her hand down. “It’s absurd. They say you’ve caused destruction when really you’ve stopped destruction of the entire world. Yes I’m sure there's been casualties along the way. We will mourn for them and their families, it doesn’t mean we should put the Avengers on hold and in the government’s hands.” Steve’s lips quirked up into a smile. He was glad to hear her opinion on the entirety of the situation.

“How’d you know about all that?” He softly smiled.

“This little device has its perks.” She looked to her phone on the nightstand. “And besides, I would have found out sooner or later.”

“Yeah…” He mumbled. Steve looked so proud of her. Proud she was healing, proud she learned about his entire journey, proud she was actually doing what her doctors told her to. Then, as if on queue, Peggy sat up and hung one leg off the bed.

“Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to try and learn to walk again.”

“Woah, woah Peggy I don’t think you should--” He saw the look in her eyes, he knew he couldn’t stop her. She put her toes on the cold hospital floor and eventually felt comfortable enough to put her heels down and some weight. She took a deep breath and slid off the mattress. Peggy still clutched on to the metal bars for support but focused on baby steps. Steve slowly began to stand up and help her if she needs more support but for the most part he stood back. She’d yell at him if he tried to interfere.

“Do you want to try without support?” He asked softly.

“Don’t rush me.” She quipped and he lightly laughed. When her death stare came his way, his smile faded. She put less and less support on the metal beam and more on her feet. She was making good progress whether the doctors wanted to say or not. She would be walking as soon as she was fully healed.

More and more pressure was put on her feet as the metal bar was slowly getting out of her reach. Steve moved back every time she took a step forward. When her hand left the bar, she took a few more steps forward before tripping and falling into Steve’s arms. She gripped his shoulders and he held her sides, trying not to touch the wounds on her back. She lightly laughed and began to push off of him.

“Sorry.” Peggy giggled.

“You know, if you wanted my attention, you didn’t have to go to such extremes.” He smiled and helped her back on her feet.

“Don’t be an arse.” She said as her smile faded and more focus was put on her legs. The gashes were clearing up with the help of the serum injected in her. The large cut on her back was making progress but still had a long way to go. The many, many bruises were clearing up along with the small scratches all over. Her face looked better, the split lip was cured and the bruises faded. Steve couldn’t stop staring at her and she felt his gaze, although mostly ignored, she felt it.

“This reminds me of the time back in ‘44 when _you_ were training _me_.”

“That was in hand-to-hand combat.” She smiled and tilted her head curiously.

“No, it was weapon training.”

“No, it was hand-to-hand combat.” After fully standing her up, he held his hands out and she grabbed his arms for support. He held her arms as they walked all over the room. Both playfully arguing what kind of training it was. They hadn’t realized she was walking perfectly fine until Steve gave up the argument, saying it was ridiculous anyways.

“You do know you’ve been walking perfectly fine, right?” She looked down at her feet and saw he was right. They both looked at each other, a twinkle in her eyes and love in his. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held him tight and he held her just as tight, some hesitation at first, but he quickly nuzzled himself into her hair. Steve smiled and squeezed her a little, but gently to not hurt her. Peggy began to unravel herself from him and walk back to escape his grasp. “You should rest, Peg.”

“I think you’re right.” He supported her all the way back to her bed and helped her get comfortable. “Thank you Steve.”

“Don’t mention it.” They shared a smile and got lost in each other’s eyes. Natasha walked in and stopped when she knew she had ruined their moment. Steve looked to her but Peggy kept staring at him, clearly in awe of his presence. 

“Steve, we need you in here.” She said and tilted her head towards the meeting room. He nodded and reluctantly moved away from Peggy. As soon as they were out in the hallway, Natasha stopped him. “We aren’t going to the meeting room.”

“Then what are you--”

“There is still SHIELD people in this building. I’m not sure if anyone is safe like this, especially her.” Natasha looked past him and to the hospital door.

“No one knows she’s here except us and the team. If we fire all of the SHIELD agents in the building, it’ll look suspicious.”

“You’re right. Okay, okay,” She took a deep breath, clearly worried. “We are going to need extra security for her room.”

“How about Vision?” She nodded. “Everything’ll be fine Nat.” He smiled sympathetically and put his hand on the doorknob.

“Steve,” He turned his head back to her. “Before you go, Sharon came by to talk to you.”

“Nat, she’s a SHIELD agent.”

“But she gave you the file to find Peggy.”

“Then she went back to them. Natasha, we can’t trust her.”

“Just talk to her.”

“How do we know she didn’t lure other agents back?”

“It’s Sharon. She’s Peggy Carter’s niece. If anyone knows anything about loyalty, it’s her.” Steve sighed.

“Fine. After that, can I please stay with her?” He gestured to the door and Natasha smirked.

“Whatever you want, Romeo.” Steve rolled his eyes and followed Natasha to the meeting room where a very nervous blonde was tapping her fingers. When the door opened, Steve frowned and she stood up to greet them.

“Steve.” She said.

“Neighbor.” Natasha jabbed him with her elbow but he was left unphased. 

“Listen, I know you probably don’t trust me but--”

“Probably.” He mocked and scoffed. Natasha looked to him with fire in her eyes. She jabbed him again. “I think I’m entitled to say whatever I want.” He whispered to her.

“Not when you’re being an ass.” Natasha threatened but he looked back to Sharon.

“What are you still doing with SHIELD?”

“Learning what they’re capable of. Seeing what their plans are. Plotting to attack them at their weak points.”

“Did you pat her down?” He whispered to Natasha again and she nodded. “Good. Is anyone else in there like you?”

“I can’t be sure.”

“Well, figure it out.”

“It’s not a typical conversation starter. Look, as far as I know everyone is being manipulated to follow SHIELD’s orders. We’re told that we have to kill you because you’re a fugitive. We’re told we have to kill Bucky, Wanda, Sam. Whoever sided with you is a target.”

“What about Tony?”

“Blinded by the power he was given. Technically, he’s on SHIELD’s side.”

“And me?” Natasha spoke up, slightly worried.

“I don’t know. SHIELD hacked into Tony’s helmet for surveillance. They also have footage of you with Steve at the funeral and how you didn’t enforce the contract. I’d stay low.”

“Speaking of the funeral--” Steve started sternly.

“Steve,” Natasha put her hand on his arm but he nudged it off. She was surprised by that, for he has never done that before. “Steve,” He stayed silent but eyed Sharon down, he was pissed. “You might not want to pull on that thread. Not now.”

“No, no.” Sharon said. “Let him. I know it was wrong, I shouldn’t have followed SHIELD’s orders.”

“Damn right you shouldn’t have. You didn’t feel the least bit guilty when you went up to the podium for her eulogy! You knew all along! You said you knew her! You…” He shook his head at the ground. “You have no idea…” He mumbled. Natasha looked at him sympathetically, as did Sharon. His voice was calmer now. More hurt than angry. “You manipulated me like I was a toy. Like this was all some game. How long did you know?”

“A little over three years.”

“Three years.” He processed. When he looked back up to her he looked directly into her eyes. “You don’t deserve the Carter name.”

Steve walked out of the meeting room to Peggy’s room. Natasha ran after him. “Steve!” She called to him. “Steve!”

“What!” He looked over his shoulder but kept walking. He saw Sharon trailing behind her.

“Stop.” He did and turned to her. “Look, I know you love her.”

“You know nothing.”

“I also know you’re a bad liar.” He put his hands on his hips and looked down at her. “I agree we can’t fully trust her, but she’s a Carter on the inside. I know you’ve read about Peggy and how she cleared Howard Stark’s name. Doesn’t that you remind you of someone? How she became a traitor on the inside?”

“Sharon is nothing like her. Sharon will never be her. I know you might see me treating her harshly but put yourself in my situation.” Natasha stopped and thought about it for a moment. She realized what was going through his head now and decided. “It isn’t easy for me to trust anyone anymore.”

“I really wish I didn’t tell you to call her.” She smiled. “I’ll stay with you. I don’t even trust her myself.”

“You don’t trust anyone.”

“I trust you.” They smiled.

“I trust you too, Nat. But do me a favor?”

“What’s that?”

“Talk to Bucky.” They smiled again and she nodded.

“Do you think I could meet Agent Carter?”

“Why?” He lightly laughed.

“Every girl has a hero. She turns out to be mine.” Steve smiled at that. “And I’d also like to see who’s been on your mind for the past seventy-five years.” She smirked.

“Alright.” He began to walk towards the door again as Natasha followed beside him. He put his hand on the doorknob then checked to see if Sharon was still following, she was. He opened the door and walked in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, ok, I say I'm gonna post when I don't so I want to apologize for that bUT LITERALLY NEGLECT EVERYTHING I SAY


	22. Flashback

**Peggy’s POV**

“Hi Peggy.” Steve walked into his room and his eyes lit up. She smiled at him then saw the red head walk in.

“Steve. Natasha.” She greeted. Natasha seemed shocked she knew her name. A blonde walked in with her hand on a holstered gun. “Watch out!” Peggy yelled and jumped out of her bed. The blonde pulled out the gun and pointed it to Natasha’s head. She didn’t seem phased but Steve’s eyes widened.

“Really Sharon?” Natasha asked.

“You have your orders, I have mine.” Steve took a step towards them. “Move again and you can’t save her.”

“Peggy,” Steve looked to her. “Meet your niece.” Sharon glanced at Peggy then back to her pistol.

“Auntie.”

“Sharon, don’t do this.”

“Why? You’re a traitor.”

“SHIELD really messed you up.” Natasha said and Sharon pushed the barrel of the gun into her temple.

“I’d watch your mouth Romanoff, I’m the one with the gun.”

“So it was all planned.” Steve understood. “Stealing government property, the funeral, coming here. They know.”

“Sorry to rain on your parade Cap.” Peggy took a step forward and Sharon pointed the gun to her.

“I wouldn’t do that.” Natasha disarmed Sharon by pushing her arm into the corner of the wall. Nat caught it and pointed the pistol at her head.

“Who knows?” Natasha asked while pressing her head against the wall.

“Rumlow. He gave me direct orders.”

“There’s others. I know there are.” Natasha cocked back the hammer. “Cause we both damn well know I don’t need a gun to finish this.”

“Alright! Alright! Rumlow and a dozen other agents know. There’s a secret division. Their target is to take everyone out.”

“Give me a reason I shouldn’t kill you right now.”  
“It won’t wipe off any more red on your ledger.” Natasha pulled the gun back, shocked at what Sharon said. She pushed the hammer back and dropped the gun onto the floor.

“Nat?” She started walking backwards with her eyes focused on the ground. “Natasha?” The assassin ran out of the room and Sharon tried to follow but Steve grabbed her arm. She thrusted her fist towards him but he deflected it. She kneed him in the stomach twice until he swiped her legs and pulled her hands back. “Peggy could you hand me something to tie her with.” Peggy took her extended Iphone charger cord and handed it to Steve. “Thank you.”

Steve tied Sharon up and put her in a different room. When he came back Peggy was dressed in a blouse and skirt. Steve remembered it, she shot at him with it on. He remembers everything about that day. He was confused.

“Peggy, what’re you--”

“I’m helping you.”

“But you aren’t fully healed.”

“When has that ever stopped me?” She began to walk past him. “And I think it was weapon training. You seem a bit rusty with your hand-to-hand combat.” Steve shook his head and took her on a tour of Stark Tower.

“Jarvis,” He called to the ceiling. Peggy looked surprised at first until she heard her best friend’s voice coming from the building. “Are there any empty rooms?”

“I’m afraid not, sir.”

“What about Thor’s room?”

“Thor isn’t in at the moment, his room is available.”

“Thanks Jarvis.”

“My pleasure, Mr. Rogers.” Peggy continued to follow Steve through the halls until they stopped at a door. 

“This is it.” He opened it for her and was surprised how big it was. Peggy took a few steps inside and checked the entire room for exits, cameras, and to see what could be used as a weapon. It’s something she does regularly when introduced into a new place. Steve leaned on the doorframe and watched her take in her new stay. Her heels clicked on the white floor. The bed had golden sheets, the couch was a white sectional, and the bathroom was filled with gold, white, and red. It was sophisticated a place built for a king. Or a god for that matter. “Thor shouldn’t be back anytime soon, so this place is all yours. I know it’s not really your style but whatever you need, just ask.”

“No, no it’s quite alright.”

“But seriously if you do need anything, just ask. I’m across the hall.” She turned back to him and started walking forward.

“Thank you Steve, truly.”

“It’s no problem.” She stopped a foot away from him, like they used to do back in the war, and they both got lost in one another’s eyes.

“And Steve? I do need one thing.”

“What’s that?”

“I believe you owe me a dance.” She smirked and his eyes lit up.

“Mr. Rogers, Mr. Stark requires your presence in the meeting room.” Jarvis said. Steve took a deep breath and regretted to leave.

“Thanks Jarvis.” Steve said while keeping his eyes locked on her’s. 

“Duty calls?”

“Unfortunately.” Peggy smiled because she knew he wanted to stay with her. “I’ll see you around,” Steve stepped back from the doorway but kept her gaze, “Agent Carter.”

“Captain.” She shut the door and felt her heart flutter while reminiscing about the old times they had. There weren’t many times where they were together, but when they were they were never alone. They kissed once and it meant everything to both of them. The only problem was that the kiss was nearly seventy-five years ago. Peggy took a deep breath and decided to find the rest of her things. “Jarvis?” She looked up to the ceiling.

“Yes, Ms. Carter?” She cringed at the words but continued.

“Where are my belongings?”

“In the room you were staying in last, the infirmary.”

“Thank you Mr. Jarvis.”

“My pleasure Ms. Carter.” Peggy opened the door and started walking to the infirmary. She opened the door and took her clothes, lipstick, and pistol out of the drawer. She started walking back to her room until she saw a door slightly opened and unlocked handcuffs attached to the bed. She took her pistol out and began to creep around the halls. “Mr. Jarvis, notify Captain Rogers that his prisoner is missing.”

“Certainly.”

Peggy hugged the wall as she went down the hall with her gun ready in hand. She heard shuffling in the door to her right and saw that the door was slightly opened. Peggy switched to the other wall and pushed the door open with the barrel of her gun. In the room she saw Sharon and a taller man in the room. Each had a gun in hand and pointing it at her.

“Ah, Ms. Carter.” The man said with a smile. “I don’t believe we’ve had the pleasure. Brock Rumlow.”

“I don’t care.”

“Wow! Thought you had manners.”

“I’m not the one who let themselves in.” He laughed but kept his aim, as did Sharon. Steve started running down the hall to her with Sam and Bucky. 

“Cap, I wouldn’t do that!” Rumlow yelled from the room. Peggy kept his eyes on Brock but she knew Steve was frowning. She knew he was worried and concerned for her safety. She heard him sigh and stop in his tracks.

“What are you doing here?” Peggy questioned them.

“Well, to put it bluntly, I’m here to execute you.”

“Only me?”

“And Cap.” Peggy saw Natasha creeping up behind them with a gun pointed at Rumlow’s head. She mouthed two words to Peggy, 'On three.' She held up her fist and put one finger up.

“Who else is in charge?”

“Why should I tell you?” Her second finger went up.

“Because it seems like you’ve run out of time.” 

The third finger.

Peggy and Natasha shot and shot to kill. Natasha killed Brock while Peggy killed Sharon. The two bodies hit the ground as the blood splattered on the walls. Steve ran over with Sam and Bucky but he stopped to see Peggy while the other two walked in the room. 

“We should check if anyone else is in the building.” Peggy nodded and immediately went to the other dorms. She saw her room and peeked in, it had a lot of open space so it was easy to see if anyone was in there. Next she went to the dorm across the hall, Steve’s. She opened the door and loved the room. It was like a mixture of the 40’s and today. It was so….Steve. She focused on more important matters first. The room was clear and she heard Steve walk in. “Clear?”

“Clear.” She repeated. He walked closer to her and put a photograph faced down. Her curiosity got the better of her and her eyebrow raised. His cheeks went red and kept his hand on the frame. “What’s in the frame?”

“N-nothing, it’s nothing.”

“It doesn’t seem like nothing but I’ll ignore it for now.” She began to walk out the door.

“Mr. Stark has requested me to tell you that the building is clear.” Peggy turned with her hands on her hips and a huge grin on her face.

“Thank you Jarvis.” He sighed.

“So, the picture?”

“What if it’s not a picture? Maybe it’s a drawing.”

“The only drawing I see is the monkey on a unicycle that you drew in 1943.” Her eyes flickered over to the drawing. “Steve?” She lowered her voice like back in the pub after saving the 107th.

“Yeah?” He also sounded as innocent as he was in the pub.

“What’s in the frame?

“Nothin’.” 

“Hm.” She started walking away. “Maybe Jarvis will know.” Peggy sat on the couch and faced him.

“Peggy, don’t--”

“Jarvis? Do you, by any chance, know what the framed photo was?”

“I believe it was a photo of you, Ms. Carter.” She smiled huge now while Steve buried himself in the palms of his hands. “Thank you Jarvis.” Steve looked up to her with rosy cheeks. “Is at least a good picture?” She smirked.

“I guess there’s no hiding it anymore.” He picked up the frame and gave it to her. “I thought you were gone so I, uh, I had a picture.” Peggy placed the picture on the table as he sat on the couch next to her.

“Where’s the compass?” She smirked at him again as he reached into his pocket and pulled out his old compass from the war. He flicked it open so she sees the picture of her inside.

“There. You happy?” Peggy started giggling and trying to hide her smile. After the laughing had died down Steve looked to her seriously. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too Steve.”

They sat in silence while staring at one another. All they’ve been through made the greeting so much more than either of them had anticipated but both of them kept in most of their excitement. “How ‘bout that dance?”

“Right now?” She asked in disbelief.

“Yeah, why not?” He lightly laughed and stood up to take her hand. “Jarvis, play ‘The Way You Look Tonight.’”

“Yes sir.” The computer voice sounded happy to play the song. The tune started out quiet while Steve shut the door to avoid any interruptions. He walked back to her. “We’ll go dancing some other time. Tonight, it’s just practice. I’d hate to step on your toes.”

Peggy smiled. She remembered when he tried to say that before his crash. She compared then to now and she was more than happy to see him right in front of her, while they looked the same as back then. She placed his hand on her waist and held the other while she rested her other hand at his shoulder.

“Like this?”

“Just like that.”

“This is easy.” They danced to the music until the song ended with one long note which he dipped her too. Peggy was surprised, shocked, that he had dipped her.

“I don’t remember teaching you that.” She said in awe as he pulled her back up.

“Bucky told me a thing or two about dancing a while back. He said that seeing a woman’s face when you dip them is like nothing you’ve ever seen before.”

“Well, he’s right.” She said with a grin which made him smile too.

“Mr. Rogers, would you like me to move Ms. Carter’s things into your apartment for the night?” His cheeks flushed as he looked up to the ceiling.

“N-no. No thank you. Who’s order was that?”

“Mr. Stark’s.” Steve looked down and pinched his nose. 

“I hate that man.” He mumbled under his breath. 

“Mr. Stark has requested me to tell you that he loves you too.” 

“Where is Mr. Stark?”

“He is in his dorm at the moment.”

“Thank you Jarvis.” Steve broke away from Peggy to go find Tony. Steve was more embarrassed than pissed. He began to march toward his door.

“Steve,” She followed him and put her hand on his shoulder so he’d face her. “Don’t.” Her voice was soft as she made him fully turn to her. Peggy slid her hand up his chest to the back of his neck. “If he’s watching, we might as well give him what he wants.” She whispered before taking his lips to her’s. Steve was surprised at first but got used to it. It was his first kiss since seventy-five years. While he was frozen, he’d been stuck in a dream with Peggy. He had kids and a whole family. Bucky was alive and he’d gotten everything he ever wanted. When he woke up, realization kicked in and Steve was disappointed it was all a dream. She was the first thing he thought about when he woke up. Then he realized he had been late for the scheduled dance. Seventy years too late. Kissing her right now, it’s all coming back to him, the happy moments, it all seemed real. He knew he could make it a reality if their relationship builds and if SHIELD collapses. 

Peggy leaned back, leaving an audible pop, his cheeks were red and his eyes shocked. Her eyes curious, seeing how he may react. Steve adjusted his posture and cleared his throat before walking out to find Tony. Peggy laughed and leaned back on the wall. She went to her temporary room for the night. Peggy shut the door behind her and leaned on it while looking out to the comfy mattress that awaits her. 

Peggy went to sleep that night with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to write this story so much more.


	23. A Time for Laughter

**Steve’s POV**

Steve couldn’t fall asleep, his mind was racing. Fury was alive, Pierce was torturing people, trusting Stark, Sharon, and Peggy. How could Fury do this to her? How could he hurt anyone? He trusted Nick with his life. The only people he can rely on are Sam, Bucky, Nat, Peggy, and Wanda. He stood up all night and stumbled around the empty halls. Jarvis offered to play soft music he could fall asleep to, but Steve declined. Around three, he was about to pass his apartment again when Peggy’s door opened and she looked directly at him. He felt his heart jump at the shock of her being awake and of her actually there and alive. It still surprised him. “Steve, what are you doing up?”

“Couldn’t fall asleep.” She looked down at the floor and back to him.

“When’s the last time you had a full night’s sleep?” He doesn’t even remember when he’s fallen asleep. It’s been so long.

“I don’t remember.” Her eyebrows pinched together. “It’s been so long, but...why are you awake?” She softly smiled.

“I can’t sleep either.” Natasha walked up behind Steve.

“Anyone want coffee?” She asked.

“I’m guessing no one sleeps in this tower?” Peggy chuckled.

“Nope.” Natasha smiled.

“I’ll go make the coffee.” Steve started walking down the hall towards the kitchen.

“We’re coming too.” Peggy and Natasha began walking behind Steve, whispering and giggling.

“Are you talkin’ about me?” He said over his shoulder and smiled.

“Was he always this cocky?” Natasha smirked.

“You should have seen him in ‘45.”

“Hey! I wasn’t _that_ cocky.”

“Remember Private Lorraine?” Peggy raised her brow at him and he immediately shut his mouth. Everyone knows better than to argue against her eyebrow.

“I already apologized for that. Nearly seventy years ago.”

“What happened?” Natasha’s curiosity took over.

“Steve was kissing one of the Colonel’s secretaries. I found him and he accused me of ‘fonduing’ with Tony’s father. So I shot at him and hit his shield.”

“Is that what those four marks are?” Natasha asked and Steve nodded. 

“And shooting at my shield was uncalled for.” He pointed a finger at Peggy who seemed to be amused by his frustration. “And don’t tell me you weren’t the least bit jealous.” He smirked and she gasped.

“You’ve got to be kidding me! Why would I be jealous?” Natasha was laughing throughout their whole conversation.

“You’re the one who came up to me at the pub saying you know what.”

“Natasha, you should have heard Steve on the way to Project Rebirth. We were passing his old neighborhood and he pointed out every single place he was beaten up.”

“Aww, I wish I had a chance to see tiny Steve.” Natasha chuckled. Steve just rolled his eyes while he made the coffee.

“I have a picture if you’d like to see.”

“Don’t tell me you still have that picture.” He buried his face in his hands.

“Sorry Captain.” She mocked and laced her fingers on the table.

“But anyways, in the car, he said that he’s never danced before because he’s been waiting for the right partner.” Steve leaned on the counter with his arms crossed and rolling his eyes.

“Don’t make me bring up that time in the pub.” He threatened.

“Don’t you dare--”

“After I saved the 107th, Peggy got dressed up in a red dress and walked right up to me. The whole room stopped singing and everything went silent. I saw her enter the room and she told me Howard needed me in the morning. Then Bucky asked her if she liked music and I remember her words exactly. You know what she said?”

“Steve, don’t--”

“I do actually. I might even, when this is all over, go dancing.” He mocked her accent. “Is exactly what she said. Buck asked what she was waiting for and she said the right partner.”

“Damn you.” Peggy said while laughing into her palms.

“Sounds like the 40’s was a simpler time.” Nat clarified.

“God no.” Steve chuckled.

“Only because you’re an idiot.” Peggy snapped and Steve opened his mouth. “Steve doesn’t know a bloody thing about women.” She said while staring at him with menacing eyes and stirring the milk into her coffee.

“Trust me, I know.” 

“I hate you both.” He rolled his eyes and sipped his black coffee while the girls smiled. Bucky walked over with a friendly smile. He sat across from Natasha, the only empty seat at the table, and slapped Steve on his back.

“You should’ve seen them in the 40s, Nat. It was...somethin’.” He chuckled. “Sometimes they would just...stare...at each other, directly into their eyes. It made everyone around them uncomfortable, including myself.” Steve buried his head in his hands while his cheeks rose to bright red and Peggy just stared and smirked. Natasha was laughing at their embarrassment.

“You’re just jealous she came up to me, and not you.” Steve muffled into his palms. Bucky gaped his mouth open while his lips quirked up into a smile.

“Not true!”

“Yeah, because that’s what you said when she left the pub.” He scoffed and sipped his coffee again. Bucky found a way to embarrass him so he went straight for it.

“I wasn’t the one practically drooling over her every day.” He saw Steve’s cheeks turn to red again. “And I’m not the one that looked her up and down!” Everyone raised their eyebrows at Steve except for Peggy. “Did you know that, Peg?”

“I did actually.” Now they raised their eyebrows at her while Steve and Peggy got lost in each other’s eyes again. “The exact response I wanted from him.” She smirked and pulled the mug up to her lips. Natasha nudged Bucky’s foot under the table, signaling to leave them. Nat and Bucky stood up and walked away from the table.

“Where are you two going?” Steve questioned and broke his gaze.

“Oh, anywhere else. We thought it best to leave you two _alone_.” Natasha said over her shoulder. Steve thought he saw them holding hands but he quickly returned to Peggy.

“So,” She started while placing the mug, now marked with her lipstick at the rim, on the table. “Why don’t you sleep anymore?”

He was forever grateful that she didn’t bring up their previous conversation. He was too nervous to continue it and maybe he’ll talk about it another time. His cheeks began to gradually return to it’s normal pink tinge. Everything Bucky said was true but he didn’t need Peggy to know that. It just gives her more power, not that Steve minds it, but she’ll definitely remember this.

“Sometimes there’s too many things on my mind, other times I’m scared of having nightmares.” _Please don’t ask about my nightmares. Please…_ He thought.

“America’s Golden Boy scared of dreams?” She raised her eyebrows while he huffed and looked away.

“They can get more intense than you think.”

“Believe me, I’ve had a couple nightmares that I wouldn’t mind forgetting.”

“Me too.” He stretched his arms out and yawned. “Especially now, it’s hard to sleep when you don’t know who to trust.”

“And when I killed my great-niece I didn’t even know I had.” She looked down at the table and tapped her fingertips on the glass.

“Hey, don’t beat yourself up about it…” He said softly. She looked back up to him then back at the table. She knew he was right but it’s hard to get over something with just a snap of the fingers.

“Well,” She sighed and took her eyes back to his. “You can always trust me.” She smiled and he felt his lips quirk up into a smirk.

“I know.” They stared at one another before Steve stood and took their empty mugs to the sink and washing them out. Peggy followed and put her hand on Steve’s arm. He focused on washing the mugs while Peggy stood on the tips of her toes and kissed his cheek. She licked the pad of her thumb and wiped her lipstick off. Steve had a huge grin on his face which, in turn, made her smile.

“Well I think I’m going to try and get some rest.”

“Alright.” He said while his smiled was plastered on his face. Peggy began to walk out of the room and felt a familiar set of eyes on her. She grazed her fingertips on the corner of the wall before turning her head to look over her shoulder and adding, “Try not to drool, Captain.” Peggy walked down the hall and to her room.

Steve stayed there, smiling like a brain dead idiot, while his heart beat settled. His cheeks would definitely hurt if he didn't turned to a straight face soon. He liked that she had to wipe her lipstick off his cheek. Secretly he wished she didn’t wipe it off. It felt like an achievement, like an angel had just kissed him. In his words, he would have said an angel did kiss him. That’s how he saw her. After standing in the empty kitchen, he finally started to move around and turn the lights off. Before entering the dorm hall way, he whispered under his breath and to himself, “I love you, Peggy Carter.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any questions about the time line, comment below. :)


End file.
